Rainbows aren't always THAT fun to slide on
by GracingOctober
Summary: This is pretty much a story with my OC with purple. leather. gloves.' OCs and her story 'Sadistic Kisses Taste Like Blood'. Sydney is 17 and keeping it cool, but will a childhood friend show her what it's all about? R&R plzkthxbai! XD
1. Chapter 1

"EVERYONE knows I'm in over my head, over my head, with eight seconds left in overtime, she's on your mind, she's on your…mind." A girl with dark brown chest length hair and dark green eyes sang as she walked around her house, her brothers gone. She smiled to herself as the rock music kept playing. She occasionally bounced her feet to the beat and rhythm, while carrying a black and purple hairbrush along in her tangled bed head.

She walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, to produce a small bottle of water and the medicine cabinet just a couple of feet across the fridge. Her purple long length tank top reached up slightly with her arm as she stood on her tip-toes, reaching into the medicine cabinet for her 'special' painkiller. By god, she HATED morning period cramps. Her long pale legs were straining to reach without the help of a step-ladder. They made her feel short, she was perfectly happy with her 5 foot 7 thank you very much.

She finally reached up and grabbed the orange prescription bottle that was labeled 'Mercer, Sydney Nichole'. She shook out two pills and quickly shoved them in her mouth and a slight sip of water. The pain killers were both to cease any pain caused to her, but also to help her maintain her powers, because they could get out of control at times when she forgot to take her medicine. She put the lid back on the neon mini-bottle and put it on the 1st shelf of the med cabinet. Her brothers always purposely put it on the 2nd shelf, where it would be just out of her reach without a step-stool.

Exiting the kitchen, her mind began to wander to all of her childhood friends. _Alex Davis….hold on, there's someone else…shit, there isn't. Well, that sucks. _Sydney thought as she walked to the stereo in the living room which had promptly switched to 'Lie Baby, Lie!' by Three Feet Smaller. Sydney was always a music freak and her brothers and Alex Davis knew it. Sydney had made a mix of songs and burned them to a CD, which said CD was in the stereo, playing her favorite songs now. She pressed the forward button, making the CD's song skip ahead to the next song in line. 'Seduction' by Alesana came on.

Sydney walked back to her room, still listening to the frighteningly loud music. She smiled as she plopped on her bed and started thinking about Alex. Her one friend at school that didn't make fun of her by her height and weight. As a kid, Sydney was pretty thin, and pretty tall, too. She hadn't grown an inch since 8th grade, so what was the big deal? She looked to the clock longingly. "And here's about the time for lunch." She said as the clock turned to 12:29. Her stomach growled loudly, demanding to be fed. "Alright, shut up and I'll get ya something." She said, raising herself and looking at her mid-section. "Do you remember me and our beautiful affair? Look in my eyes and honestly tell me our love is gone!" She said as she pulled out a bowl out of another above cabinet and a box of cereal from a bottom cabinet.

After making her quick breakfast, she popped into her room. Sure, she could appear anywhere on the ground, but she could also appear on the ceiling and walls, but she sometimes had to keep in mind that she had a bit of a passenger. She sat on her bed cross-legged and turned on her TV with a remote on her dark wood nightstand. '1000 ways to die' was on MTV, and she definitely wouldn't object to this hilariousness.

After the end of the 30 minutes of funniness and education (At the same time, who knew!?), she brought her bowl to the kitchen and put it gently in the empty sink. 'Lie Baby, Lie!' had come on once again and she sang along. "I'm sorry, baby! You believed in everything I said, just come up with a lie! And you'll see that it's alright." She sang to the gruff voice blaring from the speakers. She looked at the time on the stove. "Well, it's pants time!" She chimed, promptly skipping back to her room in only her tank top. She got to her dresser and leaned down to the bottom of the three drawers and swiftly pulled out a pair of black short shorts and shut it. She got to the middle drawer and grabbed a dark blue form fitting tank top with laces.

After getting dressed, Bones (Her golden retriever) started barking and howling, but not with the music. Bones WAS NOT tone deaf. Sydney walked to the door calmly and immediately saw what Bones' distress was about.


	2. Drinking

**Okay, so this is the part where we find out who's at the door!! YAY! Anyway, I'm sorry about all the errors from my last chapter, and thanks purple. leather. gloves. for the support!! LOL. Anyway, we're soon about to have purple. leather. glove's character come in! (Maybe the next or after that one...) We're not sure, but YAY...ME! :D Read, enjoy, and R&R plzkthxbai!**

* * *

She walked carefully to the door, and noticed someone who was remarkably tall…Jack. She swung open the door to marvel at the 6 foot 5 inch 21 year old. He had dark brown hair that was short but spiked up into a horn like shape at the front, and dark green eyes that took the same exact shade hers. He had a dark blue shirt with long dark jeans and black converse. Over his shoulder was a dark blue bag that looked full to the brim with personal belongings.

"Miss me?" Was the first words that came out of the taller siblings mouth. Never, did he realize, that the younger sibling develop a habit of jumping onto people. Sydney had sprung forward the second he finished his sentence and toppled down. She curled into a ball onto his chest and whispered, "Why, yes I did. I missed you VERY much! Where's the others?" Jack gave her a worried look. "Gone. They were transferred to somewhere else. They wouldn't tell me where, though, so I'm sorry." "It's okay. They'll come when they want to." Sydney said in a casual tone. She got up and walked inside, where her stereo just began the song 'She is Love' by Parachute. Sydney always sang along.

"I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around, She takes it all for me…" She sang, where her brother just went to the empty room across from hers and dropped his stuff. "So what's happened since the past 6 months that I've been gone? Anything new or important?" Jack called out from his room. "Umm…Bones has obliviously grown, I've been drinking at regular intervals, and my virginity is still intact! Does that count?" She called back. She was replied with a loud laugh. "Yep, that counts!" He called after his man-giggle fit. He walked out of his room and past the living room and into the office/bar room. Sydney quickly stood onto the couch, facing the headrests, where a giant piece of the wall was removed, like a in-wall island, where she put candles and incense. "Make me a drink or just give me the bottle of Vodka, please." She said, watching him make a Sunny Day, which was any type of Sunny D and Vodka. "What's the magic word?" He countered, promptly looking up to catch a glimpse of his 17 year old sister. "What about a phrase?" She asked. "Sure." Little did he know that was the wrong thing to say when doing something that needs utmost attention.

"If Vodka was water and I was a duck, I'd swim to the bottom and never come up, but Vodka's not water, and I'm not a duck, so slide me a bottle and shut the fuck up." She sang, with a huge grin just splattered on her face. Jack had slid to the floor laughing, where he spilled a little Sunny D. "Where did you learn THAT?" He said, once he calmed down enough to breathe and speak again. "Just made it up." Was his reply. "On the spot?!" "Yep." "Damn. You obviously need a little more female influence in your life." "Shut up." He finished his drink and got out a pink cup and filled it with fruit juice and a bit of Vodka. "I'm bound to die of Alcohol poising around the age of 30." She remarked, taking her drink in hand and taking a gulp of the sweet liquid. "That you are, my little under-age drinker." He said, taking a swig of his too. "Not by much. Just 4 years left."

After having 3 drinks within 1 ½ hours, she began to feel the effects of the drinks. "Hey, Jack, what time are you going to bed?"She said, feeling a bit dizzy. "Whenever you do. Why?" He said, looking at her and not the current show that they were watching. "I think you might need to carry me after about 3 more drinks. You can take alcohol much better than I can." And it was true. Jack had 3 drinks with her and only felt a slight bit light-headed, whereas Sydney was feeling dizzy.

"Little loser." He said. "WHO'S THE ONE WHO TOOK ONE FOR THE FAMILY AND HAD 3 SHOTS OF VODKA AND A WHOLE JALAPENO PEPPER?!" She acclaimed suddenly, jumping out of her seat on the couch. Wrong move. "I think you might need to go to bed early today, Syd." "Hell no. It's only 3." "At least take a nap." "Okie dokes." With that, she promptly laid down on the couch (After putting her drink on the coffee table), and took a 4 hour nap, which was spent thinking about Alex and her brothers (Jack, Michael, and Zach).

* * *

**Did you enjoy? I made Sydney a drunkee, just like me (Because I actually do drink.... Let's keep that on a hush hush...)! :D Love ya lots like tator tots! XD**


	3. Waking up in notso Vegas

**Okay, so this is mainly Sydney's general P.O.V. and what happened before Alex stepped in. Lotsa potty language (XD) in this chapter, so don't get angry please!! R&R plzkthxbai!**

**P.S. Check out .gloves' story "Sadistic Kisses Taste Like Blood"!!**

* * *

All she could remember was taking a nap at her house for a few hours…Jack was watching TV…and she couldn't really remember anything from there. The beeping of a heart monitor was going off. _Jesus, make it stop._ She thought angrily. The damn thing was getting on her nerves.

_Wait…back that ass up, a beeping…okay, heart monitor…am I in a hospital? FUCK! Jack is an IDIOT._ Her conscience yelled, already hating the hangover. "Damn it…make the beeping stop…" She opened her eyes warily, trying to examine the room but was met with a mini-army of men that were heavily armed, just looking at her. "Holy shit. Jack, what did you do?" She said, trying to bring up her hands to cover her eyes but failed, seeing as she couldn't move her hands at all. She looked left and right and noticed tons of tubes sticking in and out of her.

"GET. THEM. OFF. NOW." She said, every syllable laced with anger and absolute rage. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Sydney." A man in a dark suit said, watching over her, having a clear view of her 'Body'."You see, you have a quite rare power. You defy the gravity around you-" "Yes, I'm pretty sure I established that when I hit puberty, captain obvious." She said, interrupting the man with barrels of sarcasm. The man huffed in annoyance. "You haven't even been awake for 10 minutes and you're annoying me. Anyway, my name is Sergeant Devlin York, I'm the Master Sergeant of the SAF and-" Once again, he was interrupted by the 17 year old. "SAF stands for WHAT may I ask?" "Singapore Armed Forces." Was her reply from a nearby 'guard'. "Question then." She said, raising her hand as much as the locks would allow, which meant only raising her wrist slightly. "What is it?" York said, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"HOW THE FUCK DID I GET FROM ARKANSAS TO SINGAPORE IN 4 FUCKING HOURS!?!" She yelled, obviously pissed about all of this. "Like this." A scientist came walking through the guards, pushing them effortlessly away to make room for him, like a human walkway. He pulled out a bottle of blue liquid and a syringe. "Shit. I can obviously tell that's not going to be fun to ride through." She said, eyeing the bottle warily. "No. It's not, if you love your powers. You see, this solution is to keep your 'abilities' immobilized and keep you unconscious for several hours. I've only had to use it twice. And no worries, your brother is still at home, safely tucked away for when you get too…out of hand." He said the last part as he noted her struggling, which hesitantly stopped when he mentioned her brother. He took the syringe and put it through the cork that held the liquid in the small vial and tipped the vial upside down and pulled the syringe's filler down, injecting the anesthetic.

She woke a couple of hours later, listening to crashing and clutter. She was suddenly feeling deep and upset as she looked at the x-rays to her right (The men had moved, thankfully), which she noticed she had hit her left elbow pretty hard some time ago. She decided to test the theory and move her left elbow a bit and was rewarded with a very harsh pain sprinting through her left arm. "Yes, I must've warned you, but you hit your left side on the plane pretty roughly while you were under senses. There was nothing we could do at the time." The scientist seemed to appear out of nowhere once more. "What's your name? And please, I want to get out of here and go home. I want to know if Jack's alright." Sydney pleaded, but to no avail. The scientist just merely looked at her like she was a very rare treasure.

"My name is Benjamin Faull. I'm the chief scientist of this…project. And I'm sorry, but I can't let you out. We still need to run some more tests. We want to know how your power works around you and others." He said, leaning close to her but not quite. His thin light brown hair was flattened down, his light grey eyes bore into her dark greens. His sickening smile pushed up his square glasses as he looked her up and down. "You are quite the experiment. I'm surprised that you actually lived through the last test we put on you. You were awake…partly. You obviously don't remember." The last part was from the look of pure confusion on her face. "What was the latest test?" She asked, lusting for answers on what the hell they did to her. "You see, we showed you an image of a child, a seven-year old to be exact. You. And we had about 20 soldiers shred it, flame it, and everything, to see how far your temper went. Not very far, but further than most mutants we experiment on."

"And what you did was absolutely amazing. But the worst part is, you only seem able to do it when you're absolutely outraged and blinded by fury to even notice what's going on around you. Your body seems to react to children and infants in a very caring and motherly way…very over-protective. We altered the picture a bit to look as though you had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. When the first guard gave a go, you didn't really seem to mind, so we altered the picture a bit more. Every time we made the picture look a bit more like you, the angrier you got. When we finally got the picture to the original, and the last guard went, you went full out angry. Your powers seemed to ignore the solution I put into it and kicked into over-drive, killing every guard but one. That one was the first guard to 'torture' you. You simply glared at him, and passed out."

"I can see why I did all that then. I bet you'd be pissed too if someone started destroying a picture of you when you were a kid." She commented smartly. "So the York guy wants my power and or to control it, right?" "Yes, that is the basic of his plan." "Sounds like fun." Faull left the room without another word.

Sydney couldn't believe what she heard though. She killed 19 people that probably didn't deserve to die. She lay there for god knows how long, and every once in a while, Faull would come in, tell her the time, inject some new chemical in her and leave.

"It's 8:50, and here's the latest compound. It's to alter your mood but I don't know what mood it changes, so we're just going to find out." Faull turned his head to his left and looked up, where York was standing, observing. "Please call the 'squad' in. I don't want her getting furious again like in the test, so I want them in to protect and hold her down." "Request accepted. Don't inject until the squad gets in here." With that, York left the room for a couple of minutes, with Faull standing awkwardly (At least, it was to Sydney), and her chained down. She let out a sigh of frustration through her nose. "How long have I been here, total? How many tests did you run on me? And how much longer until I can be let out?" She asked without looking at him. She was too busy staring hard at the ceiling. "You've been here for quite a while now. About a month. We've run about 22 tests on you so far, and I'm sorry to say this, but you're not leaving for quite a while."

The mini-army came in about 10 minutes later of tense silence. Faull looked up to York, whom nodded solemnly and continued observing his latest subject. Faull then injected the serum and left the room once he pulled out the syringe. Sudden sadness over whelmed her and she was then on the verge of breaking down and crying. She let out a few tears…tears that hadn't been out of her eyes in YEARS.

The mood-changing serum had only been in her body for several minutes before she saw two guards being killed by two young women…the one that walked out after the blonde looked oddly familiar to her…whatever. The taller one looked down at her questioningly and spoke to her companion, who had disappeared into thin air (Much like Sydney could herself) and took York to god knows where. The brunette of the duo caught her gaze and sprinted towards Sydney, and she suddenly realized who she was. Alex. She felt a sudden surge of energy and pulled her limbs with all her strength and managed to succeed. The beeping from the monitor went flat and high-pitched monotone as she pulled out the little bugger. Alex ran up to her and helped her up, seeing as Sydney had collapsed to the ground. "I can't walk. They've drugged me. I can't move my limbs at all." She told her long-time friend, who slung her around her shoulder. The guards' senses apparently decided to kick in as they saw their eye candy being kidnapped.

_Damn, am I STILL that light that my best friend can put me on her shoulders?! Shit._ Sydney thought as Alex lept in the air and reformed to a pitch-black panther when it touched the ground. "I missed you, Alex." Sydney whispered as Alex continued sprinting, but she was positive Alex didn't hear it over the gun shots ringing behind her.

Alex suddenly fell to the ground, and reformed back to her human form, where a guard (_Celith, I think.)_ stood over Alex and pointed a gun to her head. _No! Not Alex! She's my only friend in this hell hole!_ Sydney though while trying to shake Alex awake with her left arm (that she managed to get to work for her) and starting to cry.

A loud resounding crack made Sydney's head whip back up to the guard and saw that the guard started to sputter out blood and fall to the floor, dead. A man behind him (Obviously Alex's savior) was a man with…_long nails?_ She shook the silliness from her head.

She saw behind the man and saw a dark-skinned man dressed as a cowboy run toward them. A running cowboy made a smile tug at her lips, but she just couldn't smile right now. He stopped infront of her and Alex and smiled nicely. "What's your name, miss?" He had a barely noticeable accent. Sydney suddenly felt on the verge of passing out, which probably came from the combination of stress and the serum that Faulls had injected into her not too long ago. "Sydney. Sydney Nichole Mercer." And with that, she joined her long-lost companion into the welcoming darkness of being unconscious.


	4. PORTAL POTTY! :D

**Okay, this is in response to purple. leather. gloves.' story (Still), so if you haven't read hers, please do! :D I promise you'll love it, it's absolutely HILARIOUS. Please R&R! plzkthxbai! 3**

**P.S. .gloves. is making me do this:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-Men (Though I wish I did...Wraith would be ALL MINE! X3), and I only own this story. :P ENJOY!**

* * *

I walked into the room in which Alex was in, hoping that we could get some alone time. I took the door to the left and walked in to find Alex getting ready to _pounce?_ on…um…Victor was it? Yeah, Victor. Alex was on the bed she was sleeping in and I had to step in. "Alex! Stop!" as I waved my hand to send her mid-air hanging, like she was being suspended by an invisible rope around the waist. She gave me a look that said "Go to hell", but I just laughed at the next words that came out of my best friends' mouth.

"Whoever the fuck you are, you better put me down or I swear to god you won't live to see your next birthday!" she said in a very chilling tone. I decided to finally put her down, but who said I had to put her down gently? I simply waved my hand casually like as if I was waving off a fly gently and she fell to the ground with a thud. Fortunate for my aiming, I made her land on Creed. Haha! I win. She got up and rubbed the sore spots where she landed on him. She looked even more devilish now. She was getting ready to pounce again and I acted the role of teacher.

"Now now, Alex play nice. I don't want to have to turn off your gravity control again." I waved my finger at her like a mother would while scolding a child for stealing a cookie. The next words nearly broke my heart.

"Who the hell are you?" I felt like someone had stabbed me in the chest. "Alex, you don't remember me?" She squinted, like that would help, and shook her head. "Okay then. I'm Sydney. Sydney Nichole Mercer." I stuck my arm out to her like old times. She looked at it like it had a head growing out of it and didn't take it. My smile seemed to fade like a mirage. "Wow, just like old times, huh? You'll never change." I said, trying to get her head to rewind to the past. I changed the subject. "I didn't know you were a mutant." Alex climbed on the bed and began to lay down. Good girl.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I stared at her like she had arms growing out of her neck. "Remember? You said you'd never forget. We were best friends." At this point, I could tell she still couldn't remember. Damn. Her eyes visually softened and she said just as softly, "I'm sorry, but I honestly don't…"she seemed to take a pause and her face just fucking LIT UP. "Sydney?" Inside, I was yelling at her, 'THANK YOU CAPTAIN OBVIOUS, BUT WE HAVE ALREADY ESTABLISHED THAT!!'

She lifted up her shirt to show her belly button, to show our 'Friendship Scars'. I felt so happy, and showed her my 'friendship scar' too. And we did what we did the day I left.

"PORTAL POTTY!!" We yelled at the same time as she jumped up to hug me. "Portal Potty?" Shit, that's right, Victor was still here. Alex was obviously pissed at him, so I couldn't suppress a giggle and answered for her. "When we were 10, we were SO into chemistry and we made a bomb and blew up an outhouse." I couldn't help holding back a huge Cheshire cat grin, whereas Alex laughed at the memory too. "Anyway, the thing blew up. Shit was EVERYWHERE. Alex got stabbed by a piece of metal and I lost a thumb. My parents blamed Alex for the whole thing and forbade me to ever see her again. So, I was forced to move."

"Anyway, Sydney it's great to see you again. We should hang out later." She said, in a kinda happy kinda sad mood. I wouldn't blame her, I cried too when I had to move away from her. "Yeah! But it'll have to be after all the tests." I said casually. Shit. Not supposed to say that. "What tests?" She asked, suddenly upset. I clamped my hand over my mouth and ran out of the room.

I had no idea where I was going, but I soon found myself in the living room, and just in time, I heard a loud "What!?" that sounded distinctly like Alex. I am an idiot and I'm sorry Victor, but you're dealing with her now. I stopped in here and took deep breaths. James, Fred, and Wade were apparently playing a game and Wraith was playing Solitaire by himself. A strong sense in me said I wanted to join him.

Alex had apparently got out of Victor's sights and ran past the living room but back up again to the entrance, right by where I was standing. "Hey! Where's Stryker?" She asked, and thank god that her eyes didn't pass over to me. Who knows what she would've done. Alex has been known to be pretty fucking protective of the people she loves.

Victor came up behind her. "Alex, let's talk out in the hall." Alex, being stubborn, crossed her arms and shook her head like a 7 year old. Victor growled and pulled her out into the hall, with me standing in there still, awkwardly. My grey V-Neck t-shirt was a little loose from wearing it and hugging Alex.

"So, um…what's happened with Alex the whole time she's been here?" I asked very awkwardly. Fred, being such a sweetheart, answered for me. "Well, all I'm saying is that ever since she's been here, she's knocked down 2 doors," My jaw dropped at that point "Killed a bottle of Vodka," I closed my mouth and smirked "And managed to fail her first mission." I stared wide eyed. "Okay, the mission thing wasn't her fault. I mean, she did bring us back someone very beautiful." Wraith commented. It seemed all the blood in my body rushed to my face as I looked down shyly. Shit. I'm like a little school girl! I chuckled a little and commented, "Wow, Alex is a lot like me! An under-age drinker…hah! I'm not alone in the drinking world after all! HAHA! I have a drinking buddy!" I laughed and danced on the spot. Wraith just smiled and shook his head, Freddy and Wade laughed at me, and James just shook his head with a small (But still noticeable) smile.

I feel like I'm going to like it here, after all. Thanks, Styker.


End file.
